


My Heartbeat

by babiewinwin (yoonjeonghanismine)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Jaehyun is also a softie, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Sad Ending, taeyong is a softie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonjeonghanismine/pseuds/babiewinwin
Summary: You’re born into this world seeing black and white. Your soulmate holds the power of letting you see colour, you just have to look them in the eyes. When your soulmate dies, you die with them. It’s how the world works.Lee Taeyong is just a normal person. He can’t see colour but it doesn’t matter to him, he found someone he loves. Fate had different plans however, and when he discovers his soulmate and what the world really looks like, everything changes for him, but what does the future really have in store?





	My Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated twice a week, every Tuesday and Thursday. If something comes up and I can’t upload a chapter, I will let you know!

❃.✮:▹ Jaeyong soulmate AU, where you can’t see colour until you meet your soulmate.

❃.✮:▹ Warning: Sad ending.

❃.✮:▹ New chapter twice a week every Tuesday and Thursday.

*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•**

☆○oThe Characterso○☆

*＊✿❀ Lee Taeyong, Yoonoh’s soulmate.  
Age: 23  
Height: 1.75m  
Gender: Male  
Species: Human  
Nicknames: TY, Yongie  
Likes: Things being clean, flowers, summer, his friends and family.

*＊✿❀ Jung Yoonoh, Taeyong’s soulmate.  
Age: 22  
Height: 1.8m  
Gender: Male  
Species: Human  
Nicknames: Jaehyun, Jeffrey.  
Likes: Music, relaxing, animals.

*＊✿❀ Nakamoto Yuta, Taeyong’s current lover.  
Age: 23  
Height: 1.76m  
Gender: Male  
Species: Human  
Nicknames: N/A  
Likes: Dogs, sports, Taeyong.

*＊✿❀ Johnny Suh, Yoonoh’s best friend.  
Age: 24  
Height: 1.84  
Gender: Male  
Species: Human  
Nickname: John  
Likes: His cute boyfriend, photography, sports, reading.

*＊✿❀ Chittaphon, Johnny’s soulmate and Taeyong’s best friend.  
Age: 23  
Height: 1.7m  
Gender: Male  
Species: Human  
Nickname: Ten  
Likes: Drawing, dancing, coffee, chocolate.

☆.｡.:*Other NCT members will be included but these are the main characters in the AU.｡.:*☆


End file.
